


Starker at the Gala

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Come say hi to me on Tumblr I'm w1nters-stark





	Starker at the Gala

Tonight's event was the biggest this year. So the Rolling Stone had said. It was a night of interviews and pictures of the Avengers.

And Tony had picked Peter to accompany him.

He would be meeting Peter there in his Ironman suit. Of course, him being Tony Stark, he had to make a grand entrance.

Peter was nervous, to say the least. Mr. Stark hardly ever took him anywhere, let alone where he would be out of his sight.

Tony was very possessive of Peter. Peter was his baby boy and no one was allowed to infringe upon that.

About an hour before the gala, Tony had prepped Peter and put in a plug to keep Peter open during the event so Tony would be able to fuck him faster. He had also given Peter a cock ring to wear.

But little did Peter know, the plug vibrated. And Tony controles it with his bracelet.

-

When Peter stepped out of the car, he was greeted by a red carpet and flashing lights. Lots of people asked, well rather yelled, questions at him. He had been told by Tony that he was to remain silent or be punished.

Already there were Steve and Bucky, who also had their sexual plans for tonight. Natasha was there too, but she looked more like a security guard than an Avenger.

Suddenly, the crowd went wild. It could only be assumed that Tony was here.

Ironman's grand entrance included a few aerial tricks before he touched down and stepped out of the suit. Happy came forward and took the case that the suit had folded itself into, and Peter couldn't help but to rush to Tony's side.

"Hey, baby boy. Go head inside, I'll be there soon."

Peter did as he was told, anticipation rising in him. As he walked away, he jumped. Something had shocked him!

And again!

But this time, it stayed on. Peter realized that the plug that Tony had given him vibrated.

Peter was so very screwed.

-

When Tony finally went inside, he spotted Peter sitting at a table like the good boy he was, waiting for Tony.

Peter stood up as Tony approached him.

He was grabbed by the collar.

"Bathroom. Now."

Peter nodded, and Tony smacked his ass as he walked away from him.

Tony followed suit about five minutes later.

He found Peter in the the bathroom, practically crying because of the vibrating plug.

Tony locked the door behind him and took Peter in his arms.

"Hey, baby. You're alright. You're such a good boy for me. You deserve to be rewarded."

Peters wars perked at 'rewarded' and he immediately stopped crying.

"Thank you, daddy."

Tony bent him over on the sink counter and undid his pants. Peter eagerly pulled down his pants, revealing a pink lace thong. Tony's breath hitched.

"Oh, hot damn, baby boy. I'm gonna fuck you in these."

Peter moaned just from hearing that.

Tony pulled aside the thong and pulled out the plug, and then took off the cock ring. Peter moaned once again.

"Can you be quiet for daddy, baby boy?"

"Yes daddy, I'll be quiet for you."

Tony pulled his cock out and rubbed it all over Peter's ass. Peter bit his lip as he watched through the mirror.

Tony opened him up with his hands and thrust slowly into him. Peter squeaked, earning himself a smack on the ass.

Tony began to fuck Peter more roughly, smacking him at every sound he made. Peter was loving it.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, please!"

Another smack.

"Almost there, baby."

"Please daddy! Give it to me!"

More smacks.

Tony could feel himself getting close.

"Come with me, baby boy."

"Daddy! I'm gonna come!"

"Hold onto it for your daddy."

Tony thrusted once, twice, three times more before he came. Peter came not a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr I'm w1nters-stark


End file.
